elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodskal Blade
}} Bloodskal Blade is a unique Two-Handed weapon found in . It has the same base damage as a glass greatsword. Acquisition During the quest "The Final Descent," travel into the depths of Bloodskal Barrow. There, the Bloodskal Blade lies next to the remains of Gratian Caerellius. Enchantment When power attacking with the blade, it sends out a horizontal or vertical energy blast that inflicts 30 points of damage, depending on the type of power attack used. The energy wave can travel roughly 15 feet, and can even penetrate walls. It can also travel through multiple targets at once, doing damage to all of them. A left, right, or backward power attack makes a horizontal wave, while forward or standing power attacks make a vertical wave. This energy wave travels in whichever direction the Dragonborn is facing, and is used to open the seal where the blade is found. Its enchantment gives it the longest range of any melee weapon. The ranged attack of this weapon isn't particularly powerful, but is capable of staggering most foes it hits. The ranged attack will also hit any opponent the blade itself hits, making it one of the most useful and well-rounded two-handed swords available in Skyrim or Solstheim. Because of its unique enchantment, the blade cannot be disenchanted at the arcane enchanter, nor can any other enchantments be applied, even if the Dragonborn possesses the necessary perks. The enchantment also prevents the use of Elemental Fury. Smithing The blade can be upgraded with a silver ingot and the Arcane Blacksmith perk. However, it does not benefit from any Smithing perks. This means that the weapon cannot be improved past flawless quality without boosting the Smithing skill over 100. This can be achieved by using enchanted items and/or blacksmithing potions to fortify Smithing. Trivia *A horizontal power attack with this blade cannot be done while sneaking. *This is the same blade encountered in , in which it appeared as Bloodskal. Interestingly, it was a one-handed sword in Bloodmoon. *Followers that are given this weapon do not cast the energy blast with power attacks. *Power attacks from horseback do not send energy waves. *The energy waves cannot set oil on fire, though they can knock down lanterns if aimed well. *While using the Become Ethereal shout, the energy blast can be used against enemies without breaking the shout's effect. *When acquiring the blade via console commands, it will not send out the energy blast. *Unlike most other enchanted weapons, the Bloodskal Blade's enchantment cannot run out. *The Bloodskal Blade's energy blast can be used against allies and NPCs without drawing aggression. *When the energy blast comes out, it may hit innocent bystanders or guards, causing a bounty to be created. *The energy waves can be blocked by ward spells. *The energy waves can detonate rune spells. *The energy wave projectiles cast by the power attack deal bonus damage to Zahkriisos but no one else. This can be verified with the CK and the scripts attached to the projectiles, though it is never mentioned in the game. This bonus damage (+30 or +50 depending on player level) is applied directly to Zahkriisos' health. *The bonus damage scales slightly with the player level (+30 if the player is below level 50 and +50 if the player is level 50 or above) and based on the way the script is designed (with more checks for player level being less than 30 and less than 70) may have been intended to scale even more. *The energy wave projectile cast from this weapon can be used to open the glowing orb pillars in the Soul Cairn. Bugs * The Bloodskal Blade may not fire its energy wave at all. ** Open the console and enter help bloodskal. The command will reveal the ID of the horizontal and vertical effects of the blade, that the player can equip as spells. Type player.equipspell left to equip one in the left hand, thus being able to use the energy wave on the seal. It is not possible to equip them in each hand simultaneously. ** This bug can be easily fixed, by dropping the sword and picking it up again. * Due to its enchantment, it cannot be used to train with Vilkas during The Companions quest "Take Up Arms," even when not using the energy attack. * The power charge may not emit energy during the door puzzle (in order to leave the mines, the puzzle must be completed with the blades effect); thus, the door remains unopened and the Dragonborn will be stuck in the room. A potential fix is to restart the game. * If one transforms into a Vampire Lord while wielding the blade, there is a chance that, after reverting to human form, the sword will no longer produce the energy blast it usually does. (Sheathed or in hand, this will happen once the Dragonborn attempts to produce the blast.) To fix this, drop the weapon and pick it back up. * When placed in the weapon racks of the Enchanter's Tower in Lakeview Manor, the blade ascends through the wall (appearing higher than its original position with each load) until it disappears into the roof. The blade cannot be found outside once it penetrates the roof. Alternatively, it may fall on the floor upon re-entering the house. * Whilst over-encumbered, the energy blast will not activate. * The energy blast caused by the power attack can damage Miraak while in Ethereal Form. It is possible this can be used to fix the glitch that causes Miraak to become stuck or glitched during the fight. It is unknown if this is a glitch or a deliberate effect. *Sometimes, the blade's energy wave will lag when power swinging and will not send an energy wave at the end of the swing. Instead, it will wait a few seconds then be released. *When given to a follower, they may sheathe the blade as if it were a one-handed weapon. When the blade is drawn, the follower will appear as if holding an invisible two-handed weapon, while the image of the one-handed blade remains at their side. *The blade's projectile attack will cause the Chaurus Hunter added by the DLC to emerge from its chrysalis without breaking the destructible shell. The shell can still be broken by any normal attack afterwards, however. Appearances * Bloodskal * de:Blutskaldenklinge es:Espada de Sangreskal fr:Lame des Skalsangue pl:Ostrze Krwiopuszcza ru:Клинок Бладскал Category:Dragonborn: Greatswords Category:Dragonborn: Two-Handed Weapons Category:Dragonborn: Unique Weapons Category:Dragonborn: Artifacts